merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin Wiki
The wiki about the Merlin TV series that using the Real World Point of View. 2011-12-26_011837.jpg|Aithusa|link=http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Series_5|linktext=All kinds of twists and surprises await in Series 5, coming late this year! Mordred return.png|Mordred|link=http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Mordred|linktext=According to the prophets, Mordred is Arthur's doom. 2011-12-26_011554.jpg|Gwen's Coronation|link=http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sword_in_the_Stone|linktext= Gwen is crowned Queen of Camelot by Arthur! Agravaine dead and still.png|Agravaine dies|link=http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Agravaine_de_Bois|linktext=One of Morgana's most powerful allies, Agravaine, was killed by Merlin. ---- Featured Character: Tristan Tristan is a smuggler who met up with Arthur and Merlin when they were fleeing from Morgana's men. He was the beloved of Isolde. At some point in his past his people were masscred, an event which left Tristan distrusting to nobles. By the time he met Arthur, he was a head smuggler who along with Isolde led several men smuggling cargo across the border. When Isolde caught Arthur and Merlin, he was convinced not to kill them, and when offered gold, he agreed to let them come with him. After Agravaine's men caught up with them, he along with Isolde fled. But Isolde was injured during a skirmish, so he agreed, after a bit of persuasion, to accompany Arthur and Merlin to Ealdor. While there, he thanked Merlin for helping Isolde, and started to realize he was wrong about nobles. He along with the others fled when Agravaine's men surrounded Ealdor. With the others he managed to escape through the tunnels. He was surprised when Arthur went back for Merlin. Still weary, he made his opinion of nobles clear, mocking Arthur's authority, and then informing him he had none, even though Arthur was only helping him gather wood. However, when he saw how much his men were loyal to Arthur, and what he was fighting for, he realized he was wrong about him. He along with Isolde joined Arthur on his attack. With Percival and Isolde he led one of the assaults, where he killed many of the Southron warriors. :Go to page... ---- 75px|link= Featured Creature: Lamia In their wars with the ancient kings, the High Priestesses of the Old Religion combined the blood of a girl with a serpent's, creating fearsome and powerful monsters, able to kill with a single touch. However, the Lamia proved to be more dangerous than their creators imagined; the High Priestesses lost control of them and the Lamia continued to kill, unwilling to stop. Centuries later, slave traders caught one Lamia and were transporting her to be sold. However, her influence over them was too great, and fights started. Fearing she had enchanted them, the slave traders tried to kill her. However, the Lamia proved more deadly than its captors were prepared for, and she killed them all, except one. :Go to page... ---- 75px|link= Featured Location: Essetir Essetir is a kingdom in Albion that lies near Camelot that is ruled by King Lot. It used to be ruled by King Cenred, that was when they had a battle with Camelot twice, losing one of them and winning the other, the only reason they won the other was because they had an immortal army. Cenred was killed by Morgause when she wanted full control over his army. Go to page... ---- Featured Video: from The Darkest Hour thumb|350px|right ---- Magical Poll What is your favourite episode from Series 4? The Darkest Hour The Wicked Day Aithusa His Father's Son A Servant of Two Masters The Secret Sharer Lamia Lancelot du Lac A Herald of the New Age The Hunter's Heart The Sword in the Stone Who should replace Nathaniel Parker in the opening credits in Series 5? Eoin Macken (Gwaine) Rupert Young (Leon) Adetomiwa Edun (Elyan) The actor of Mordred Ben Daniels (Tristan) No one, Agravaine's name should stay in memory Opening credits should be altered to skip this credit It should vary with each episode Wiki stats Total active users: Total edits: Total articles: Total images: Total Wiki views: ---- Find Merlin on Twitter & Facebook ---- NEW ADMIN MESSAGE ---- Featured Spell "Ceolwærc." 'Translation- "Pain in the throat" (The Witchfinder) ---- Blogs Merlin Activity Contribute To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the 'community portal for more tips and ideas on what you can work on. ---- Series 4 Questions & Answers Series 4 has many twists and turns that can leave us with a legion of questions, as demonstrated in the Talk page. Some are expected to be answered in Series 5 while some may be left to us. Do you think you can crack any of them, or even add some more missing questions? It's a long read, but it's conveniently organised by episode, a bit like an index. [http://merlin.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Merlin_Wiki#Merlin_Series_4_Questions_and_Answers|Check Check it out] ---- Featured Quote __NOEDITSECTION__